All Wrong
by drkng625
Summary: Iruka was waiting for Kakashi when he was jumped by some rogue ninjas. Can Kakashi save him in time and will he still have a chance with him? First Kakairu fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first Kakairu fic and I just want to know if I should stop trying to write or if I should actually continued. For anyone that waiting for the update of my other story I'll Protect you it probably won't get updated soon. I kinda left it in Oklahoma and haven't got it back yet. So I'll stop blabbing and let you read.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my doujinshi, which I will love and cherish.

"Kakashi-sensei, is late." Iruka sighed. "I should have known."

Iruka sat in front of the tree, fully intent on giving Kakashi a piece of his mind. He was waiting for about 10 minutes when he heard a bush rustling behind him. He quickly spun around to see no one there. He went back to waiting when he heard it again.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he said cautiously, looking around nervously.

"Well look what we have here boys. A pretty Leaf ninja looking for his friend." A deep voice chuckled.

"Who are you?" Iruka demanded.

"Why we are just some travelers looking for a way to relieve our stress. And you're cuteness just drawled us to you." He purred.

"W-what?" Iruka stuttered looking around frantically for the source of the voice.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his waist and there was a tongue licking his neck. Snapping out of his shock he tried to elbow the man, but was thrown violently to the ground. The man flipped him on his back and quickly pinned him down when two other men showed up.

"Wow, you were right Max. He is a cute one." The blonde haired man said.

"Thanks, Aki. I did a lot of research on this one. He's still a virgin too, just like the boss likes them." Max said.

"A virgin, at his age. Man either he's that innocent or he just needs to get laid." The black haired said surprised.

"True, but he wont be that innocent for long Ryoh, he's going straight to the boss." Aki said.

Iruka's eyes widened in fear and he tried to scream for help, but found himself gagged. He started to struggle, but Max just grabbed him by his hair and slammed his face on the ground. He was starting to give up any hope on getting saved when he heard someone clear their throat behind them. He looked to see Kakashi standing there and he looked furious.

"Do you need anything with him or shall I start to kill you all now." Kakashi growled surprising Iruka with the protectiveness in his voice.

"Aww look the other Leaf he was waiting for." Max chuckled before turning serious. "Kill him we don't need him only Iruka."

" How do you know Iruka?" he said.

"We always know who we are going to kidnap and rape. Oh and by the way we always rape them." Ryoh answered stroking Iruka's face.

" Well I guess you're out of luck this time boys. He isn't going with you." Kakashi snarled.

"What, are you going to stop us?" Aki laughed and the rest of them joined in.

Kakashi chuckled before summoning his ninja dogs. They quickly attacked Ryoh and Aki as if they knew what their master was thinking. He could take them all on, but if two gang up on him and the other takes Iruka and run he might not be able to catch him. Kakashi dashed past them towards Max and Iruka.

"Oh no you don't. He's all mine." Max growled.

Iruka suddenly found his hands and feet bound. Before he could even think about escaping he was thrown over Max's shoulder. He saw Kakashi fighting a clone that looked like Max with him over his shoulder. After a brief struggle he managed to get the gag out without alerting Max.

"Kakashi, over he…!" Iruka tried to say but was gagged yet again by Max.

"Shut-up. No one can save you now." Max laughed as Iruka's heart sank.

"Ahem, may I ask where you are going with him?" Kakashi asked coldly.

"What how did you get here so fast?" Max yelled stumbling backwards. "What did you do to Ryoh and Aki?

"

"Oh, them. Apparently my dogs were too much for them to handle."

"Just because you defeated them doesn't mean you'll defeat me."

"We'll see about that."

$&((()))&$

Well I hoped you liked it. Please reviw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

YES!! I'm back in business. I finally got my notebook back and I finally have time to type I'm sooooooooo sorry about the long wait I hope you aren't to mad. Well here you go. And I'm sorry but I can't do fight scenes they just come out suckie.

_ "Just because you defeated them doesn't mean you'll defeat me."_

"_We'll see about that."_

Kakashi quickly dodged some Kunai's as the headed for him. He did hand signs and suddenly disappeared as five shuriken flew by right where his head was seconds ago. He sent his clone out to fight Max while he went to go look for Iruka.

Max didn't capture Iruka for nothing and a simple little jounin trick wouldn't strop him. He fought with the clone till he knew Kakashi was out of sight before he attacked and the cloned poofed away. He stealthily followed Kakashi; after all he wasn't a special Jounin for nothing.

Kakashi stopped all of a sudden and looked back. "Hmm…so where did you take him?"

Max froze. _There was no way he could've sensed him._

"Please don't make yourself look any stupider. I think who ever sent you would be embarrassed if he saw you now."

Max laughed and stepped out of the bushes. "Well I'm much better than that wimp Iruka."

"Don't you dare say things about him! Now tell me where he is and I might actually let you live." Kakashi growled.

"Oh is that a touchy subject. Does he mean something to you? Maybe we should take you with us and you can watch as he gets raped. But then again he might be a little fag and like..urgh!"

Max chocked as Kakashi held him up by his neck. Max stared fearfully into Kakashi's mismatched eyes. Kakashi smiled as he saw that fear. He stabbed him in the gut and watched as Max started to cough up blood.

"Don't ever call Iruka a fag! He's not one and he'll never be one!"

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled running towards him.

Kakashi looked over Max's shoulder and saw Iruka coming his way. He was distracted long enough for Max to hit him in the stomach making him release him and fall to the ground. Just as Max was about to strike the killing blow to Kakashi, two kunai's came whizzing out and hit Max in the neck killing him instantly.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you alright?" Iruka asked limping towards him.

Kakashi stood up and dusted of his pants. He looked at Iruka ready to tell him that he was okay when he saw Iruka bleeding profoundly. He quickly examined Iruka and saw that he was bleeding on his arm and there was a big gash on his stomach. He didn't hear Iruka call his name and jumped when Iruka shook his shoulders.

"Kakashi!"

"Huh?" Kakashi looked at him. "Did you say something?"

Iruka glared at him. "I asked if you were alright."

"I'm fine, but it seems that you aren't. Come on lets go check on you wounds and then… Iruka?"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience that I've caused you Kakashi-san." Iruka bowed.

Kakashi frowned. "Iruka-sensei do you really believe that I would rather leave you then help you out."

Iruka straitened back up. "I'm sorry Kakashi-san." He smiled weakly before noticing a few bloodstains on Kakashi's shirt. "Oh,no you're hurt, we should get that cleaned up."

"You first Iruka-sensei, you're bleeding pretty badly. Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"It's alright it's just a small scratch." Kakashi just looked at him. "Well, you see I don't really like hospitals, and I'm not bleeding that bad so maybe we can go to my house and we'll get bandaged up and we can go pick up some ramen."

"That sounds like a good idea but…Iruka?!"

"Huh?" Was the reply right before he passed out.

Kakashi quickly caught the younger man and smiled softly. "You should think of yourself first sometimes."

He picked the unconscious teacher up bridal style and walked over to Max's body. Giving it a good swift kick to make sure he was dead, and then he kicked him again for hurting his 'Ruka. He then decided that one kick was not enough and after a minute of playing 'kick the bastards body that hurt his Ruka' he teleported them to his house.

Well here's the next chapter hope it's good. Please review.


End file.
